


It's hard to say goodbye

by DragonLady90



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bickering, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLady90/pseuds/DragonLady90
Summary: A short one-shot inspired by goodbyes Ichigo and Rukia shared throughout the Bleach. They were the most emotional scenes for me. Hope you'll like it!
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	It's hard to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My first attempt in writing IchiRuki. This is the old fic I decided to re-write. 
> 
> I do not own Bleach.

_**Society, the day of his departure.** _

x

x

A coppery glow of the horizon outlined two figures. Neither one spoke while they gazed into each other's eyes. The man's fists clamped tightly, eyes gleaming like a lightning in the storm.

"Rukia, I love-"

"Don't." Her indigo orbs fixated upon his. They were sharp, yet full of emotion.

"But why? If you're worried about Byakuya, I'll-"

"This is not a place for you, Ichigo." Words tumbled from her lips like tiny daggers. "And I don't belong in your world. You have to face reality and grow up."

"Don't give me that crap! Since when did we give up without fighting?!" His jaw muscles tensed, fists shaking.

"Fool. There's nothing to fight for."

The raven-haired woman dismissed his anger. On the surface, she was much like unrequited love; cold and merciless. But in her mind, she knew the answer to Kaien dono's question. They shared a bond between souls. Her heart was born the moment she met Ichigo, and it will stay with him even if she was to die tomorrow. However, to admit her feelings would convolute their lives, especially Ichigo's.

"Leave." She locked her arms across her chest.

"Like hell, I will!" He clasped her shoulders, urging her to look at him. "Rukia… I know you feel the same."

"Wha-" She blushed. "Don't put words in my mouth, fool!"

"It's obvious." He rubbed the back of his neck. "You're trying to push me away cause you want to protect me like you always do."

Rukia gasped. Her knees weakened. She took a stumbling, uncertain step backwards. Her past was composed of disjointed fragments of suffering and loneliness, tangled with droplets of happiness. He stated that she made the rain stop, but he helped her step into the world of warmth. She almost forgot the cold twist of abandonment in her bones, the absence of light. Those days were far behind her, and all because of Ichigo. It would be selfish to want him.

"It's time for us to part, Ichigo. Go to your family and friends. Live your life-"

"Cut the crap!" He growled. "Quit talking like we'll never see each other again, okay?" He ruffled her hair.

"Hey!" She grabbed his hand.

"I let you have your way until now. But I'm putting my foot down."

"Hah? You're making demands now?! Cocky fool! " She pushed his hand away.

"And you're a stubborn idiot!" He muttered, "I can't be happy without you in my life!"

The strength to fight back was leaving her. She stood, unable to do anything.

"I can't do this anymore. Counting the days, hours, and minutes, wondering when and if I'll see you again." He hesitated to touch her cheek.

"My dreams are dark again. I'm sinking in an endless, black void, and I can't hear your voice anymore. I scream your name, but my cries can't reach you."

"Ichigo..." She rested her hand against his chest.

"I'm so tired of trying to fight these feelings. Rukia, you are my strength, my friend, my saviour. I tried being happy without you and I failed." His voice trailed off, the moment his hands enveloped her.

She panted. His embrace cut like the winter's wind, releasing the urge to hug him back and divulge her feelings. They were day and night. Destiny had two scenarios for them; light dissipating the darkness or darkness sneaking behind the light, gradually consuming it.

He didn't need to say those three little words; the sound of his heartbeat was enough to learn the truth. She hated herself for memorising the bare skin of his stomach, peeking under the shirt when he stretched, or the way sun hit his disinterested face in the history class. The smell of him when he squeezed beside her cause he declined to hold her Chappy umbrella, his tangled hair when he dried it with a towel that same night, and the taste of his lips in his room when the electricity went out.

 _No... No... I can't..._ Tears gathered in her eyes.

"Stop saying stupid things!" With the last atom of strength, she pushed him, turning away.

"I didn't know you were a coward, Rukia." He grunted.

"Provoking me won't get you anywhere! And I don't feel the same!"

"Yeah? Then why are you crying?"

"Because... Because..."

"It's you and me against the world, remember?"

Invisible fists wedged her heart.

 _This is not a time to be sentimental,_ Rukia.

She snorted. "That's what nearly killed you."

"Right back at you."

"I... This fight is not an easy one."

"Never was supposed to be." His hand was warm on her shoulder, as he gently turned her to face him. Stroking her hair away from her face, he smiled.

"Let's fight together, Rukia."

"Ichigo!" She wrapped her hands around his waist, burying her face in his chest. A pang of unexpected vulnerability warned her that she lost yet another battle against her emotions.

"So... When am I going to hear it?"

"Hear what?" She looked up, greeted by his conceited grin.

"That you love me."

She gritted her teeth.

"Listen here, you insolent-"

"I said it first! Are you gonna leave me hangin'?"

"That's what you call a confession of love? Pathetic, Ichigo."

He pushed her away. "At least I had the guts to say it, unlike you, Miss drama queen. 'Oh, we can't exist, go home.'" He spoke with a squeaky voice.

"Your acting is as bad as your drawings."

"Don't you dare to insult my drawings!" She narrowed her eyes.

"That's the part you're bothered by!? Know what? I take it back." He threw his hands skyward, walking away.

"You can't do that, fool!" Rukia stomped behind him.

"I just did!"

"You can't if I accept your feelings!"

He halted abruptly, causing her to collide with his back.

"You do?" The look in his eyes made her helpless.

"I... Yes." She lowered her head.

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Lay one on me." He pointed at his lips.

"N-No way!"

"Too scared, Miss Kuchiki?" He was looking down at her, with an arrogant grin.

"I'm not afraid! It's just that-"

He grabbed her by the collar and pulled her to him.

"Gimme a break." He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. The butterflies soared in her stomach, filling it with inexplicable, yet pleasant warmness.

"See? Not a big deal." His ears were red.

She pressed her fingers against her lips. "W-What do you think you're doing!? Someone might see!"

"Let them see. I don't care... I'm gonna fight anyone who dares to oppose us."

She smiled. Ichigo's gaze always gave her determination and strength to fight against all odds.

"Can you confess like the guy in the manga did, Ichigo?" She taunted him, as they walked to the Senkaimon.

"Forget it. Not gonna say those cheesy lines. Already said a bunch of embarrassing stuff today."

"Scared?" She smirked.

"Too much of a fuss."

"I want you to write me a poem for each morning I spend in the world of the living, showing your love. You will read it in front of the closet-"

"Tsk. You're not staying in my closet ever again."

"Why?"

"You can stay in bed."

"Pervert."

"Not my bed! Unless you want to..." He scratched his cheek.

"Pervert." She chuckled.

"Do I really have to?"

"Well, I should have some sort of proof of your courting to show to nii-sama and the others."

"Gah! No thanks." He grimaced.

"Don't be a jerk. Please?"

"Nope, no way."

"Ichigo! I said it won't be easy. Are you throwing in the towel?" She took his hand.

"Nah. Fine. Stupid... Courting? Who says courting nowadays? It's dating."

"Thank you!"

"What about you, huh? I'm getting the short end of the stick here."

"Of course, I'm also going to tell your family how much I love you. Do you want me to draw- Ichigo?"

He froze. "You finally said it." The smile on his face was stupid but happy.

"I love you, fool."

He snorted. "I know. Could have missed the fool part."

The smug expression annoyed her beyond belief. She elbowed him in the ribs.

"What was that for!?"

"For making fun of me. It was not easy to say it."

"I know. It wasn't easy for me either... but I love you, Rukia."

When he dived to reach her lips once more, she rose on her tiptoes to cut the distance. It was a brief kiss, leaving them both red in cheeks, but with full hearts and a future to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit short, cause I'm trying out to write for my OTP. *nervous laughter*  
> Thank you for reading it!


End file.
